


Pretty, Weak and Defenseless

by cutiecat92



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecat92/pseuds/cutiecat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a Showdown, Omi cannot take his eyes off Jack.</p><p>Crap summary I know, but it's better then it sounds.<br/>Just something I write when I was still in school a couple years ago... as in 2008 LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty, Weak and Defenseless

 

 

It was the end of another Showdown and again the Xiaolin Monks had won, but Omi could not concentrate on their victory. He was too busy watching as the redheaded Goth, Jack Spicer, was running after the War lord, Chase Young, practically begging for attention.

 _'Why does he do that?'_ Omi thought _'Why does he wish to be evil when he most obviously unable too be?'_

It had been a though years since they'd all met and Omi had grown taller over time. He was nearly even as tall as Clay.

"Hay, Omi, man! Do you want to try out the Wu?!" Rai asked from the sky where he was flying around with paper, Shen-Gone-Wu, wings.

"No, my friend. I believe, I would like to stay firmly on the ground" the younger monk answered be for looking back over to the bouncing albino. Jack had too changed over the years; no longer wearing that leather coat, he wore a long sleeved, black top which clung to his lithe frame, along with tight leather pants which hugged tightly to his firm rump. Omi quickly averted his eyes when he realized where he was staring at.

 _'Don't look there. Even if its very nice to say he never works-out'_ Omi thought, mentally smacking himself. _'No. Bad brain!'_

"OW!"

Omi quickly looked over to the area where the yell came and saw Jack Spicer sitting on the ground, rubbing his red cheek. Chase was standing over him with his arm out to the side like he had just back-handed the small teen. Which, he most likely had.

Jack looked up at the warlord and looked to be holding back tears "Please Chase! Just give me a chance!"

Young slowly retracted his arm and glared down at the nimble-bodied Goth "Silence you maggot! Stop drooling over me!" he yelled in an angry tone before walking away.

"Chase..." Jack muttered as he stud back up "Chase! Please wait! I'll get you the Wu next time! I promise!" Jack called as he ran after his idol.

Omi sighed as he watched the two, how could Spicer take that from Chase and just keep running back to him? HE would make a better idol for the Goth then _Chase Young_ , who always hits Spicer pretty face.

 _'Pretty? I think Spicer is pretty?!'_ Omi shook his head and looked at the cute teens bad as he ran _'Yeah, he is pretty. Weak and defenseless, In need of protection which he would never except it'_

The dragon of water gave one more sigh while climbing onto Dojo before they took-off into the air. Omi's eyes never leaving the small figure of the redhead until he was nothing more then a speck in the distance.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CC92: Not something I'd normally write, but I was bored in my 'Health and Social' class.
> 
> Jack: ...(twitch) the cheese-ball has a thing from me...
> 
> CC92: Yes! and Chase beats you!
> 
> Jack: (shrugs) Nothing new, but why did you make baldy have a thing for me?
> 
> CC92: well, I just think there's not enough Omi / Jack fanfic's!
> 
> Jack: but it's creepy!
> 
> CC92: Is NOT! Omi makes a great seme!
> 
> Jack: Ewwwwwww!
> 
> CC92: ok. ok. ok! I get it! from now on I'll keep you away from weird pairings! ...except Le-mime / Jack (mutters)
> 
> Jack: What was that?!
> 
> CC92: NOTHING!
> 
> Jack: it better not be..
> 
> CC92: I get it, I get it, Just say disclaimer.
> 
> Jack: fine. Cutiecat92 does not own Xiaolin Showdown and only uses me and everyone for her sick fun.


End file.
